xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Byakko The White Tiger
The 2nd Saint Beast of Maze Castle that fought with Kuwabara. Summary In order to stop a band of demons, The 4 Saint Beasts, using insects to take over the human race, Team Urmeshi had to storm their stronghold/prison, Maze castle. Round 1 After Kurama dealt with the 1st Beast, Genbu, the team had to deal with Byakko, the White Tiger. Kuwabara called dibs to fight the demon. Byakko unleashed his "hair beasts" on him, but Kuwabara took care of them with his abilities with his Spirit Sword, which angered Byakko to fight Kuwabara one on one. Kuwabara managed land a few hits on Byakko with his spirit sword, only to find himself getting weaker while Byakko was unphased... until he realized that Byakko was taking in the energy and becoming bigger and strong from it. Kuwabara kept on swinging and swinging, growing weaker. As Byakko started to pummel Kuwabara, the human gave one last swing with his Spirit Sword before passing out. Before Byakko could stomp Kuwabara into paste, the tiger found himself unable to hold the energy inside of him and exploded. With his defeat, Kuwabra got his energy back and ready to move on... until Byakko roared from the inside of the castle, ready for a 2nd Match. Round 2 Kuwabra and Byakko had their 2nd fight in Byakko's "Hell Room", which consisted of lava-acid and several pillars. Byakko stood in the far side of the room while Kuwabra had to cross over to get to him. However, jumping from pillar to pillar proved ahrder than expected as Byakko attacked Kuwabra with his "Tiger Scream" and "Claws". Using his Spirit Sword as a pole volt, Kuwabra managed to get an extra boost and punch Byakko right off the pillar and into lava-acid, allowing our heroes to continue... Final Fate However, Byakko was not done yet. He managed to climb out of the lava-acid, weaken and heavily burned, into the room of the next Saint Beast, Seiryu, the Ice Dragon. Byakko asked Seiryu for help to take Team Urshemi, but the Ice Dragon responded to the request with freezing Byakko over, breaking his body, and spitting on his severed head. Powers Energy Absorption: Byakko can absorb Chi/Spiritual Energy whenever it comes into contact with his body, he can even suck the energy if it is right in his mouth. Byakko's size, muscles, and gut grow with more power he absorbs. A major set back to this ability is that Byakko's body has a limit to how much it can take in and will explode if he consumes too much at one, much like how it happened with his fight with Kuwabara. It doesn't however kill him. In the anime, he explodes; while in the manga, he just pops a small hole and flies around like a balloon, and recovers with just a band-aid. Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Killed In Action Category:Energy Projection Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Lord Category:Animals Category:Shonen Jump Category:Building Buster Category:Male Category:C Class Category:Saint Beasts Category:Sadists Category:Felines